List of Genres
The following is a list of sub-genres of electronic music. Feel free to add ones not listed, that you know of. *Breakbeat **Acid Breaks **Baltimore Club / Baltimore Breaks **Big Beat **Booty Bounce **New Orleans Bounce / Bounce **Breakpop **Breakstep / Breakbeat Garage **Brokenbeat **Chemical Breaks **Dark Breaks **Doomstep **Dub Breaks **Florida Breaks **Ghetto Funk **Glitchstep **Jersy Club / Brick City Club **Modern Funk **New Jack Swing **Nu Funk **Nu Skool Breaks **Philly Club **Psybreaks **Progressive Breaks **Synth Breaks **Synthpoppers *Downtempo / Ambient Music **Acid Jazz **Ambient Music ***Ambient Breaks ***Ambient Jungle / Drum and Bass ***Ambient Dub ***Ambient Garage ***Ambient Goa ***Ambient House ***Ambient Noise ***Ambient Techno ***Berlin School ***Chillout ****Chill Hop ****Chillstep ****Chillwave ***Dark Ambient ****Black Ambient ***Drone / Dronology ****Drone Metal ****Drone Psych ****Ghost Drone ****Warm Drone / Nu Age ***Future Ambient ***Psybient ***Space Music ****Space Disco ****Space Rock **Balearic Beat **Downbeat **Dub **Illbient **Jazz Fusion **Lounge Music **Lowercase **New Age Music ***Neoclassical New Age Music **Nu Jazz **Trip Hop *Electro **Brostep ***Breakstep ***Chillstep / Lovestep ***Cinematic Dubstep / Cinematic Brostep ***Deathstep ***Drumstep ***Dubcore ***Dubstyle ***Filthstep ***Egyptstep ***Funkstep ***Futurestep / Future Dubstep / Future Brostep ***Glitchstep ***Hybrid / Midtempo ****110 ****Hybrid Dubstep / Hybrid Brostep ***Melodic Dubstep / Melodic Brostep ****Melodic Rockstep ***Neurostep ***Neurotrap ***Nightstep ***Raggastep ***Riddim dubstep ***Rockstep ****Metalstep ***Trapstep **Classic Electro / '80's Electro ***Electro Bass ***Electro Hop **Electro ***Big Room ****Dark Room ***Festival ***Future Bass ****Dystopian Bass* ***Future Electro ***Glitch Electro ***Hybrid Electro ***Moombahton ****Jersey Terror ****Jungle Terror ****Moombahcore ****Moombounce **Electro Bounce **Electro Breaks **Electroclash **Electro Disco ***Electro Boogie **Electro Funk **Electro Soul ***Boom Bap Soul **Electro Swing **Electro Trance **French Electro **Future Funk **Ghetto Tech **Glitch ***Glitch Hop ***Glitch House **Hard Electro **Miami Bass **Minimal Electro **Melborne Bounce ***Melborne Electro **Skweee *Electronic pop **Bubblegum pop ***Happy house ***Shibuya-kei / J-pop **Dance pop **Dirty pop **Disco ***Electro boogie ***Euro disco ****Italo disco ***Funky disco **Early synth **Electrodance **Electro pop **Electronic Ethnic Pop **Euro Pop ***Eurodance ****Eurobeat ***Euro House ****Diva House / Handbag / Vocal House *****Hardbag ****Epic House ***French Pop ***Italo pop ****Italodance ****Italo House ****Nu Italo **Freestyle **Hi NRG **New wave ***Dream pop ***Electro pop ***Electroclash ***Neue Deutsche Welle ***New Romanticism ***Romo / Romantic Modernism ***Synth pop **Nu synthwave **Picopop **Pop house / Techno dance **Psychedelic Pop **Wonky pop *Electronic rock **Dance-rock ***Dance-punk **Electronic metal ***Cybergrind ***Drone metal ***Electronicore ****Electrocore ****Synthcore ****Trancecore ***Industrial metal **Electropunk / Synthpunk **Folktronica **Indietronica ***Indie dance / Alternative dance ***Nu rave **Krautrock **Madchester ***Baggy **Neue Deutsche Härte **New wave ***Dark wave ***Dream pop ***Electro pop ***Minimal wave ***Neue Deutsche Welle ***New Romanticism ***Romo / Romantic Modernism ***Synth pop **Post-Punk **Progressive rock **Psychedelic rock **Space rock *Experimental Electronic Music **Aleatropic / Indeterminate Music **Electroacoustic Music ***Acousmatic Music ***Musique Concrète ***Sound Collage / Tape Music **Experimental Ambient **Experimental Breakbeat **Experimental Hip Hop ***Experimental Trap **Experimental House **Experimental Jungle / Drum and Bass **Experimental Techno **Sound Sculpture **Soundscape ***Biomusic **Spectral Music **Speedbass ***Spitbass **Stochastic Music **Surrealist Music *Hardcore **Acidcore **Breakcore ***Glitchcore ***Ravecore **Crossbreed ***Crosscore **Dancecore **Darkcore **Digital Hardcore **Doomcore **Electrocore **Freeform **Free tekno ***Frenchcore ***Raggatek ***Hardtek / Tribe ****Happytek / Happy tribe ****Pumpcore ****Tribecore / Hardfloor **Gabber ***Artcore ***Dark gabber / Dark hardcore ***Happy gabber ***Nu Style Gabba ***Rotterdam **Happy Hardcore ***Breakbeat Hardcore / Old school rave music ****4-Beat ****Toytown / Toytown techno ***Donk ***Hands up ***Happy gabber ***Makina ***Power Stomp ***Speed **Hardstyle ***Big room hardstyle / Hard room ***Dubstyle ***Euphoric hardstyle ***Rawstyle / Raw hardstyle ***Reverse bass ***Slowstyle / Lento Violento ***Stylecore ***Tekstyle **Industrial hardcore ***Noisecore ****Soilcore **Jumpstyle **Lolicore **Mashcore **Nu rave ***Hardcore breaks ***Rave breaks **Psycore / Full on hardcore **Raggacore **Schranz **Speedcore ***Extratone ***Splintercore **Terrorcore **Trancecore **UK hardcore *Hip hop **Abstract hip hop / Experimental hip hop ***Avanthop / Avant-garde hip hop ***Cloud rap / Trillwave ***Left-field hip hop ***Psychedelic hip hop **Alternative hip hop ***Hipster hop / Indie hop ***Jazz hop ***Nerdcore **Bass **Boom bap ***Low bap **Britcore **Conscious hip hop ***Political hip hop **Crunk ***Ratchet ***Crunkcore **Electro hop **G-Funk **Glitch hop **Hard hop **Hip hop soul **Hip house **Hip pop **Hyphy **Industrial hip hop **Lo-Fi Hip Hop **Mobb music **New jack swing **Rap ***Chopper rap ***Dirty South rap / Booty rap ***East Coast rap ****Hardcore rap *****Gangsta rap *****Mafioso rap ***Freestyle rap ***West Coast rap **Rap rock / Rock hop ***Horrorcore ***Rap metal / Metal hop ***Rapcore **Snap music **Trap ***Drag / Witch trap ***Drill ***Hard Trap ***Hybrid / Midtempo ****Hybrid Trap ****Hybrid Twerk ***Festival Trap ***Folk Trap ***Future Ghetto ***Future R & B ***Future Trap ***Jerk ***Juke / Footwork ***Neurotrap ***Space Trap ***Trapstep ***Trapstyle ***Vaportrap **Trip hop **Turntablism **Undergroud hip hop **Vogue Beat *House music **Acid house **Bass house **Bassline house **Chicago house **Deep house **Detroit house **Disco house ***Nu disco ***Post-disco ****Boogie ***Space disco **Electro house ***Big room house ****Dark room house ***Complextro ***Dutch house ***Electro trash ***Festival bounce ***Fidget house **Euro house ***Italo house **French house ***French touch **Freestyle house **Funky house **Future house ***Sky House* **Gangsta house / G house **Garage house / G house **Glitch house **Hard house ***Ghetto house / Booty house ***Bouncy house / Scouse house ****Hard bounce ***Donk **Hip house **House n' bass **Jackin' house **Kick n' bass **Kwaito **Minimal house / Microhouse **Pumpin' house **Progressive house **Swing house **Synth House **Tech house **Tribal house **Tropical house **Witch house *Industrial music **Circuit bending **Dark wave ***Cold wave ***Ethereal wave ***Neoclassical dark wave **Electronic body music (EBM) ***Electro-industrial ****Aggrotech ****Dark electro ***Future pop **Industrial dance **Ethereal **Glitch music **Industrial drum and bass ***Distorted beat ***Technoid **Industrial hip hop **Industrial metal **Industrial techno **Martial industrial **Noise ***Harsh noise ****Harsh noise wall (HNW) ***Japanoise ***Noisecore ***Power noise ***Rhythmic noise **Post-industrial **Power electronics ***Death industrial *Jungle music / Drum and Bass **Clownstep **Crossbreed ***Crosscore **Darkside jungle **Darkstep **Drill and bass **Drum and bass and electro (DBE) **Drumfunk **Drumstep **Electrostep **Funkstep / Funky drum and bass **Future jungle / Nu jungle **Futurestep **Hardstep **Industrial drum and bass ***Distorted beat ***Technoid **Intelligent Dance Music (IDM) **Jazzstep **Jump-Up **Jungle techno **Liquid funk **Neurofunk **Ragga **Sambass **Techno drum and bass **Techstep ***Skullstep **Trancestep / Trance and bass *Live electronics **Electroacoustic improvisation **Laptronica **Live coding ***Algorave **Livetronica / Jamtronica *Newbreed / Futurewave **Ambient garage **Aquacrunk **Broken-clash **Chillwave / Glo-fi ***Post-chillwave **Cloud rap / Trillwave **Dreampunk **Future beats **Future funk **Gamewave **Grave rave **Icepunk / Coldrave **Jankwave **Lo-Fi Hip Hop **Next wave **Nightmare pop **Nu kawaii **Plunderphonics / Eccojams **Post-dubstep **Post-whatever **Slutwave **Synthwave / Retrowave ***Darksynth / Dark wave ***Dreamsynth / Dream wave ***Outrun **Vaporfunk **Vaporwave ***Hardvapor ***Mallsoft ***Ocean grunge ***Seapunk ***Vaporpop ***Vaportrap **Witch house ***Ghost drone ***Witch hop ****Drag / Witch trap ****Zombie rave *Techno music **Acid Techno **Bangin' Techno / Pumpin' Techno **Detroit Techno / US Techno **Dreamtech **Ghettotech **Hard Techno ***Bouncy Techno ***Free tekno ****Hard tekno ****Heretik ****Tribetek *****Spiral tribe ***Schranz **Minimal techno / Glitch techno **Nortec **Techno bass **UK techno / Euro techno **Yorkshire Bleeps and Bass *Trance music **138 **Acid trance **Dream trance **Electro trance **Ibiza trance / Balearic trance **Hard trance ***Hardstyle **Minimalist trance **Neotrance **Nu NRG / Hard NRG **Progressive trance **Psychedelic trance / Psytrance / Goa trance ***Dark psychedelic trance / Dark psytrance ****Dark progressive / Dark progressive psytrance *****Deep dark progressive / Deep dark progressive psytrance ****South-African psytrance / Twilight psytrance ***Full On ****Dark full on ***Heavy-metal goa / Buttrock goa ***Nitzhonot ***Psybient ***Psyprog / Progressive psytrance ***Suomisaudi / Spugedelic trance **Symphonic trance **Tech trance **Trancecore **Trancestep / Trance and bass **Uplifting trance / Epic trance ***Anthem trance **Vocal trance *UK garage **2-Step garage **Bassline / Bass **Breakstep / Breakbeat garage **Dark garage **Dubstep ***Breakstep ***Chillstep / Lovestep ***Future dubstep ***Glitchstep ***Melodic dubstep ***Raggastep / Reggae dubstep ***Substep ***Trapstep **Future garage **Future ghetto **Grime ***Eskibeat / Eski ***Grindie ***Rhythm & Grime / R & G ***Sublow / 8-bar **Mutant bass **Night bass **Speed garage *Video game music **Chiptune ***Bitpop ****Chipcore *****Chipbreak / Breakbit *****Happy chipcore ****Chiprave ****Chipstep ****Post-chiptune ***Chip rock ****Chip metal *****Chipgrind *****Chipthrash ****Chip punk **Nintendocore *Other **Country dance music (CDM) **Düsseldorf School **Electronic Classical ***East Coast ***West Coast **Ethnic Electronica **New Beat **Wonky External Links *Guide to Hardcore Techno *Ishkur's Guide to Electronic Music *Wikipedia's List of electronic music genres Category:Electronic music Category:Lists